


Voltron Adventures: High School Is One Hell of a Place

by apocalypticCreator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Pidge - Freeform, Pidget, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticCreator/pseuds/apocalypticCreator
Summary: The Voltron Paladins are just normal high school students, with not so normal relationships no matter how hard they try. Through the eyes of a young, angry, girl we see the tale of this team play out. Aerres Dove is a transfer student at J.D. Garrison High School. From day one she's seen as a criminal and freak, the rumors of her past spreading throughout the school. Before she could ravage the halls with her mighty, yet oddly unintimidating, face, she's swooped up under the supervision of the highly respected senior, Takashi Shirogane (Shiro).





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol Chapter is fixed and complete <3

"I hate this fucking school. I hate these fucking people," I complained only resulting in a giant ape slap to the head. "Aerres, introduce yourself properly to the class before I send you to the principle for the use of foul language," My new homeroom teacher said clearly grinding her teeth at me. I hope she didn't think I wouldn't notice. Her elephant nostrils flare so much it almost makes me care enough to laugh. "Fine. Hi irrelevant asshats, I'm Aerres. Don't speak to me, don't look at me, don't even think about talking about me cause I will burn everything you own," I smiled brightly before regaining my grim frown and sitting in the one open seat in the back. In a matter of seconds it took me to get to my seat, Ms. Whats-her-face was glaring so hard I could feel her body temperature rising. "Finally, I get to leave," I yawned grabbing my bag and heading to the ever so comfy principal's office. The ladies up there know me so well they just stopped asking why I was there. Mind you it is only the third day of class and I've had to change homerooms twice already but hey, who cares. No more annoying lunatics to impose their wants and wills on to me. "Good morning Aerres, kicked out of another class I see," Mr. Coran said not needing to lift his head to know it's me. "Yea apparently I curse too much," I snicker remembering that teacher's face. "You do know at this rate we'll have to stick you with the juniors and seniors?" He asked finally looking at me, but with a worried look. "Doesn't matter to me, I'm a junior anyways. I don't know why you people insist on making to sit with a bunch of egghead sophomores," I grumped onto the couch, dropping my bag next to one of the soft reception desk. “Your parents insist that you take this year easy apparently,” He began with the whole spiel those losers keep giving people. “They aren’t my parents. Those annoying waste of time adopted me against my will and have no right to keep me a year behind. I was just fine at my old school. I was ready to graduate early!” I screamed, my temper taking control with me thinking. My face went hot and body cold, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell, I just got a little too angry.” I couldn’t look at him but I felt like he was smiling or something like he understood. “It’s okay Aerres, you don't have to apologize. The principal is ready for you,” He said with a caring tone. I got to my feet and gave him a much needed respecting bow before heading into the offices. To my unwanted surprise, my excuses for parents were there. “Aeriel Dove, what is the meaning of this?” My mother said with an attempt at a harsh tone. “I don't know who in god’s name that is, but I’m not her. Good Morning Mr. Iverson,” I sat in the chair by his desk that I usually sat at when I ever I was called there, which seemed like a lot since I never leave his office.

“Good Morning Mrs. Dove. DO you know why you were called into my office this time?” Iverson asked me with his fake professional facade he always put up around my parental drones. “Excessive cursing a disrespectful attitude towards a teacher and classmates,” I guess with more sarcasm than Tumblr feminist on father’s day. “You cursed at a teacher?!” My mother screamed as if she was shocked. “Um, Rose, darling adoptive mother, please lower your voice. We are in a very enclosed space and your voice bounces off of everything,” I say with a deep sigh. She really makes things more dramatic than it needs to be. Sometimes taking a chill pill and relaxing is okay. “Aeriel,” She began before I glared a black hole through her vocal chords. “That's. Not. My. Name,” I growled before taking a deep breath and readdressing her. “Please do not call me by any name but the one I was born with. I do not appreciate having the one thing that links me to my parents ripped away from me like the rest.” She was speechless, and good thing. Her voice was giving me a headache. Iverson ignored our conversation, he was used to it by now. In the past three days, he’s had to sit through us arguing about pretty much everything. My paternal guardian never did anything. He always waited till I got home to scream and shout like a maniac. “What do you wish to do about your behavior Miss? You’ve literally been asked to be transferred out of every one of your homeroom classes,” He said folding his hands and looking at me from the other side of his desk, “If you keep this up you’ll have to be removed from my school.” I peeked from the side of my eye to see if my mother would say anything, she didn’t. “I want to be put in my proper grade. I’ve given up on being able to graduate early but I at least want to be able to be with people my age. I’m tired of all the drama these sophomores have, it’s irritating and distracting,” I say in my calmest and most respectable voice. This is the one time I get to choose, I’ve got to show I actually want it. “It is not mine or your decision to be moved, that is all up to your parents, but if it means you’ll behave, I’m willing to put you with the high ranking juniors,” He looks dead at my parents as if to burn a hole into them. He wants me to behave as much as I want I not deal with stupid underclassmen. “Mr. and Ms. Dove this is, in the end, your decision,” Iverson says lifting his gaze at them. She looks back at my father who was just standing on the wall the whole time. He didn’t respond and she turned back around. “Do as she wants, if it means we won't be called back here then do it,” She says softly sounding defeated and wounded. “Then you both may leave, I will have her reassigned right now. Thank you for your time,” He waves them out of the office before any more could happen. We sit and wait in silence before he speaks again. “I have ordered one of your seniors to come retrieve you. He’s one of the top in your class, so make friends,” Before I can argue or even say a word, a tall good looking guy walks in. The bangs, I guess, of his hair was white but the rest was a buzzed military fade. “This is Takashi Shirogane, he will be your guide,” Iverson says waving us away. I grab my bag and bolt ou into the hall before Shirogane could address me. Once in the open of the hall, I turned around to see him right behind me. “I’m Aerres,” I said slowly backing away from him. “Shiro, it’s nice to make your acquaintance,” He said looking down at me. I swear he has to have at least an entire foot on me. Like this is ridiculous, I’ve never seen anyone with so much height not be entirely intimidating.

“So you’re like, class president or something?” I ask as he walked past me and followed instinctively. “Something like that,” He said keeping forward. “You seem to have like this whole military thing going on, so like do you plan on going into service or something?” I ask trying to be friendly. It’s way harder than one would think. He didn’t answer. We walked in silence before he looks at me over his shoulder. The only reason I noticed was because I felt his eyes scanning me like I'm some enemy war vessel he acquired. “You’re the little devil child that Pidge was rambling about, I don't see what's so scary about you,” He said returning to his soldier walk. “Devil child?” I questioned before the name Pidge sprang up some not so nice memories of the day before. “You mean the know-it-all who got pissed when I smashed her little camera bot thing?” I ask as my temper slowly began to rise at the thought. “Yes, that would be Pidget. You should apologize to her. She worked hard on that bot,” He said stopping at a door. “Apologize? I don't apologize. It’s a sign of weakness and kindness. I don't do either of those,” I growl walking dead into cause I forgot to look up from the ground. “You walk with your head down like a little kid,” He said opening the door, “Ladies first.” I walked in with a sour look as all eyes were on me. “Thank you, Shiro, for going to get our newest classmate. Ms. Dove, would you like to introduce yourself?” The teacher asked. She was old and had a sweet voice. I can't go off on an old lady. That’s like morally wrong and I happen to have morals surprisingly. “Ah, um, sure I guess,” I lifted my head to look at the new names I had to remember. Their eyes froze me in place, my being went into autopilot and I lost all control over my mind. I could feel them judging me and I could hear the rude comments being made. “Hi… I’m Aerres,” I stuttered, my eyes darting at the open seats I had to choose from. The one by the door looked like an easy target to get messed with, the one in the back was too close to the window, the middle was a no go, all that was left was one in the back corner that was either going to be my final resting place or a safe haven. “Aerres where are you from?” The teacher asked prolonging my introduction. “Miami, we moved here last week,” I was trying to speak clearly, but my voice wouldn’t let me. “Well Ms. Dove, you can take any open seat. Class, you can do what you please until the first bell,” She said spending my body into an auto set route to the corner. I slouched in my seat with a sigh of safety. “Um, you okay there?” A voice said shocking the ever living shit out of me making me jumping in the seat. I held my chest staring at him with wide eyes. “I guess not,” He said looking at me with an awkward expression, “I'm Keith.” He said extending his arm to me. I stared at his hand debating whether to take it or just continuing to hold my heart in place. “Tsk, tsk. Just ignore him, he’s not very good at talking to new people. I’m Lance by the way,” Another dude said straddling the chair that was in front of my desk. He looked like one of the guys from my old school but scrawnier and less like he’d rape someone in an alley.

Before I could say anything, Shiro approached my corner and sat in the seat next to Lance’s. “I guess we’re meant to be friends,” He said flicking Lance’s shoulder making him fall lean back off my desk. “You can stop looking so scared Aerres, we’re not gonna bite you,” Shiro sighed looking at me. I sat up in my seat refusing to say anything. “What’s your first class? Keith asked rejoining the conversation. I just stared at him, terrified from all the attention. “She’s probably not gonna respond,” Shiro says watching me closely, “Don’t push it.” Both Lance and Keith shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing before I came in. As homeroom came to a close, Lance gets up and went across the room as Keith and Shiro started talking about something. I picked up my stuff and awaited the bell so I could disappear like normal. “Hey Red, wanna eat lunch with us?” Lance asked appearing on the desk in front of me. “Please don't call me that,” I said softly staring at my desk trying to keep the air around me from suffocating me. “Oh well, Aerres, do you wanna eat lunch with us?” He asks again this time staring me down like a vulture. “Fine, but I don't know where I’m going or who any of you are so please do not expect much,” I say in one breath to keep from coming off angry or a pushover. Before I could look up and make eye contact, I was pulled out of class and down the hall. “You have class with Pidge next right?? I wanna see what the tech class looks like,” Lance said dragging in the wrong direction. “Why don't you just ask her? ” I ask turning him the right direction. It’s surprisingly easy to sling him around the hall. “She says she doesn’t want my stupid to infect her safe haven,” He says as if he didn’t completely understand. “Well then stop dragging me around and just follow,” I sighed gaining my freedom and walking to my next class. I really wished we could walk in silence, but apparently, I’m the only one. “So where are you from?” He asked staring at the ground. He looks like one of those dudes from a high school romance movies. With his hands stuffed in his pockets and stuff, it makes me uncomfortable. “Miami,” I answered slowly moving away from him so the distance between us was comfortable enough for me to relax. “Why did you move here?” He asked still not looking up from the ground. “I was adopted and they moved me here,” I said simply before turning down the hall sharply. “Adopted?” He stopped at the corridor before running at me. “Where are your real parents?” He asked before I was saved by a small annoying scream, “DON’T TOUCH MY STUFF”. I walked into to class and sat in my seat. I sat closest to the window so I could look at all the cars that go by. Lance followed me in with awe and stupid written across his face. “Whoa so this is what it feels like to be surrounded by so much smart,” He said looking at all the tech we had stashed away on shelves. “Lance, what ARE you doing here?” Pidget Gunderson AKA Kate AKA annoyance said with way too much emphasis on are. “Aerres let me tag along,” He said still messing around with whatever he could find. “No. No, I didn’t. I just didn’t argue when you proposed the idea,” I clarified taking my notebook out of my bag. “Lance, please go to class before you have to escorted out,” Pidget said with clear irritation in her voice. “Let him stay, I wanna see how little miss know-it-all will do with a small distraction,” I grinned staring Pidget in the eye. She hates me and I could have asked for anymore. “Hi, Aerres,” A tall think guy by the name of Hunk said sliding into the seat next to mine. He was tech partner since day one since we both enthuse about mechanics. Lance swooped around to my seat, leaning all in my personal space. “Well pretty lady, I have to get going but I’ll see you at lunch,” He winked before sauntering out of my class. “Whatever floats your dingy, weirdo,” I sighed starting on my designs for a new car I would like to start working on. That's kinda my thing I guess. Cars, it's something I learn from my dad and that's always stuck with me. Android Father figure thinks it's a useless skill, but I’ve never cared what he thought.

“I will now take roll,” Mr…. James? Said walking into class with his round glasses and shaggy sand-blonde hair. He’d look approachable if it wasn’t for his constant look of disapproval and disappointment. “Miss Dove,” He called out giving everyone permission to turn and look at me, awaiting me to say ‘here’. “Please turn back around and focus on yourselves,” I say with a smile before rolling my eyes and going back to work. “Gunderson,” He continues. I zoned out. His voice is low and monotone and could make the angels want to off themselves. “Today’s assignment is, as a group design a machine to take the place of a daily task. We won't be building this one, but the groups you’re put in will be your group for the rest of the year,” He says getting a crowd of boos and waves of eye rollings. “Gunderson, Dove, Garret, You are my promise group. Don't let me down,” He says ignoring the other students. “Please reconsider,” Pidge says before I could. “No. Next group,” He says, drowning out by the plots of murder that pidge was planning engulfed my head. “We can all play nice,” Hunk says giving a bright but not so reassuring smile. “Riiiiiiggghhhhht,” I dragged out slamming my head into the table.


End file.
